In The Beginning...
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: Ahem... Harry's noticed Ginny, and then Ron comes in and ruins her perfect moment. Could this be the beginning of something more?


In The Beginning...  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own the plot, that's it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note:  
Alright, here's my most recent H/G fluff piece.  
  
~~*~~  
Ginny fought her blush as Harry walked by. She would NOT blush just because Harry Potter walked into the room. She would not bl--.  
"Hey Gin." Well, so much for wishful thinking. Her face heated and grew red. She stood up and stomped out of the room.  
"Way to go Weasley!" She grumbled to herself. "That's it. Now there's how you prove your over him. Go and blush to no end!"  
"Gin?" An arm grabbed hers. Harry's arm, because she knew that voice.  
/Harry Potter is NOT holding my arm. This is too good to be true./ She felt a blush creep over her cheeks.  
"Are you okay?" Harry turned her around and she blushed harder. "I saw you storm away, I haven't upset you, have I?" Ginny felt herself grow perminatly red.   
"Damn it!" Ginny yelled, stomping her foot. "Oh!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit!" She slapped her forehead. "You don't think Ron heard that, do you?"  
~~*~~  
Harry gave her a questioning look. He hadn't known Ginny Weasley could swear like that. "Why?"  
"Because he doesn't think I should swear, says it isn't lady like."  
"No, he's not even in the common room. And if he was he'd be too occupied by Hermione to notice." Harry rolled his eyes and then realized he was still holding her arm. "Sorry." He said releasing it quickly.  
"No worries mate." Ginny smiled at him, blush receading and sounding an incredible amount like Ron. What was he thinking? This was Ginny Weasley! His best friends little sister. Not the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet or his Mum incarnate. It was just Ginny.  
/Who do you think you're fooling Potter?/ A voice in the back of his brain asked.  
"It must get lonely." Ginny interupted his thoughts.  
"What?" Harry looked confused.  
"With Hermione and Ron being so wrapped up in one another. I mean one day you've got two best friends and the next you've got two best friends who are dating."  
"I'm happy for them." Harry felt his lips quirk up in that framiliar smile he got ever time he thought about his two best friends. "I really am, but you're right. It does get lonely on occasion. I find myself wishing for-- oh never mind." Harry stopped himself short.  
~~*~~  
"Wishing for what?" Ginny asked, reaching for his chin and pulling it up so that he looked at her and not her shoes.  
"Nothing." Ginny fought the urge to smack him.  
"I am NOT an eleven year old with a crush on you anymore Harry Potter!" Ginny felt her face flush with anger. "I've wanted to be your friend for a VERY long time and now I'm offering you a shoulder to cry on, something you take from no one so I've observed. Now, take it. Or I'm gone, for good." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.  
~~*~~  
Harry took her in. The wild mass of vivid red that looked like an untamed flame. Warm chocolate brown eyes that made him want to melt. The nose that made him want to grin. Those lips so sensual and full. Her chin, which was almost an exact replica of Ron's. Slender neck, strong shoulders, small hands. Her torso was presently covered in a feminine looking white button-down shirt that she wore under her uniform's sweater-vest, that wasn't completely buttoned up. Her skirt was about an inch shorter than it should have been and showed off long, shapely legs. Harry couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.  
"Someone a bit like you I guess." Harry heard her sputter.  
"What?"  
"Someone like you. I've seen how you act. You're strong, smart, brave, caring, funny and the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Harry couldn't believe he'd just said that.  
~~*~~  
Ginny couldn't believe Harry had just said that. To HER. "Is this some kind of joke?" She managed to whisper. "Because if it is, I'm waiting for the punch line and it better be pretty damn funny."  
"No joke." Harry looked down slightly at her. "I'm perfectly serious Ginny."  
Ginny gulped as Harry leaned down lips desending on hers.  
"Perfectly serious." He whispered against her lips. Then she was lost in his kiss. It was utter bliss to be wrapped in his arms, to feel his fingers running through her hair, even the feel of his glasses falling off his nose onto her face thrilled her. Every nerve in her body was on fire. Complete bliss and she wanted it to last forever.  
Not that it was going to or anything.  
"What on Earth?!?!" Harry and Ginny tore apart and looked at Ron.  
"Ginny! What did you do to him?!?!" Ginny gaped at her brother. "He's all flushed and-- Ginny! I didn't think you could resort to a love potion!" Ginny's gape grew longer and her eyes wider.  
"She didn't do anything to me Ron." Harry wiped his forehead and turned to Ginny. "You didn't, did you?" Ginny barely shook her head and then her eyes squinched up.  
"YOU STUPID GIT!" Ginny yelled at him, her hand flying forward, fist making contact with her brother's jaw. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! BRAINLESS ASSHOLE!" Ginny felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks and ran to her dorm.  
~~*~~  
"Ron! What did you do that for? I kissed HER!"  
"What? You did? That's great mate! I was just joking about the love potion... you know... big brother teasing and all that."  
"Well bloody good job of it!"  
"I know. I reckon I should go apologize."  
"I reckon you should!" Harry shook his head exasperatedly at Ron. "You're such a git."  
"Ain't it great?" Ron grinned at Harry. "And it's about time you noticed she'd grown up. But if you break her heart..."  
"I know, I know. You'll kill me right?"  
"Right."  
~~*~~  
Ron was such an insufferable prat! A complete and utterly hopeless git!  
"Gin? Can I come in?"  
"No!"  
"Come on Gin!" Ron opened the door anyhow.  
"I said no!"  
"When have I ever listened to you?" Ron raised his eyebrow's at his younger sister. "Look Gin. I was just teasing you. I was surprised. I knew it was bound to happen eventually, I just didn't expect it right now."  
"Really?"  
"Really Gin. And if it matters any, you've got my blessing."  
"It doesn't, but thanks anyhow." Ginny kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.  
~~*~~  
"This is the beginning of something big." Ron muttered to himself. "Something very big."  
~~*~~  
A/N: Well, that was fun to write! 


End file.
